


a check followed by an unbalance

by neesaan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neesaan/pseuds/neesaan
Summary: It’s a different feeling entirely, for a boy who, when not given what he wanted, took what he wanted. Luffy wanted everything on this planet that didn’t hurt anyone - nobody could deny him exploration, treasures and wonders that required nothing but an open mind and brave face to obtain.He wants to touch Law; it’s almost not fair that the surgeon could place his hands over Luffy now, regardless of his healing intentions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ta-da
> 
> post dressrosa, probably

‘Sit still,’ the surgeon orders, trying to be stern and failing - Law’s chest heaves with short breaths, his voice still hoarse, weak with exhaustion. Wounds inflict various parts of his body in high numbers: cuts layer across his face like constellations in the sky, caked with dried blood and continuing down his skin, leading to the broader expanse of his chest. A breeze filters through, ruffling the fabric of Law’s coat, opening it further; Luffy mentally traces the path of injury, bruises and holes covered in dirt and haphazard bandaging. 

Careful, meticulous fingers press lightly to Luffy’s ribs. Nimble yet precise, Law is like a ghost, his touch barely lingering long enough to leave an imprint on Luffy’s skin as he works through what Luffy imagines an exam is like. He’s only ever been to a doctor on the verge of death, so it’s different with Law. There’s more care and less panic, more time and space for doctors to do whatever it was doctors did. To Luffy, it was more or less a lot of prodding and scolding, but at least he is entertained. Law provided Luffy with enough curiosity to keep him still for at least an hour, even if he was going to be poked at the whole time. 

‘Torao,’ Luffy mutters, actively trying breathe as little as possible to maintain his posture. Law doesn’t look up and for a moment Luffy thinks he doesn’t hear him. His eyes narrow suspiciously and he places a palm to Luffy’s diaphragm, pushing gently. As if Law had flipped a switch, Luffy hisses with pain, bending over at the waist and resting his head between his legs. Law’s hand remains at his frame, keeping Luffy in place like an anchor. Tears swell in Luffy’s eyes and he exhales deeply, pushing against Law. The pain ebbs away slowly in pulses, beating through his senses until Luffy can see clearly again, the wooden floorboards of the Sunny coming into focus one at a time. 

‘Straw Hat?’ he finally answers, pulling Luffy up. His body bends like the rubber it is and falls backwards, the strength to sit up straight and hold himself up escaping him. He much preferred his hammock in the boy’s quarters, but the stiff infirmary mattress provides enough support to keep Luffy propped up at roughly the right angle to be able to see what Law was doing. 

‘You lied, Straw hat,’ and Luffy wants to roll his eyes, roll over and probably roll away from Law, but he’s right. He lied. ‘One of your ribs is broken.’

‘It isn’t even that bad,’ Luffy whines, tugging on his vest. Law glares at him, their faces inches apart, and Luffy can make out the dark circles under his eyes, can place old scars and imperfections. ‘It didn’t even hurt until you did that.’ 

Law raises a finger threateningly and Luffy laughs, curling his body into himself and protecting his side. He risks a glance in Law’s direction and is rewarded with a errant smirk, something small and crooked but undeniably a smile. ‘I don’t want to ask you again, Straw Hat. Sit still.’ 

Reluctantly, Luffy stretches out once more, moving only when Law reapplies his fingers to Luffy’s skin, this time concentrating on the area of injury. Luffy doesn’t know exactly what to expect, but when the surgeon leaves for the room and returns with clean bandages and tape, Luffy is skeptical. 

‘Can’t you just fix me? Say  _ room  _ or something and make everything better?’ 

‘Are you in a hurry to get rid of me, Straw Hat?’ 

Luffy pouts and leans forward at Law’s request, shaking his head to answer. ‘No, but Torao, can’t you do this an easier way? With the ope ope fruit?’ 

Pausing, Law bends his head to inspect Luffy one more time before wrapping him in cloth. Coarse hair brushes against Luffy’s skin and he looks down, staring at the exposed skin on the back of Law’s neck. Faint traces of black ink surface just above his sweater and Luffy has to check himself; his fingers twitch with the odd sensation of controlling himself and it’s a testament to how much Luffy cares about being permitted to be around Law, to experience a proximity that others are most likely denied. 

It’s a different feeling entirely, for a boy who, when not given what he wanted,  _ took  _ what he wanted. Luffy wanted everything on this planet that didn’t hurt anyone - nobody could deny him exploration, treasures and wonders that required nothing but an open mind and brave face to obtain. 

He wants to  _ touch  _ Law; it’s almost not fair that the surgeon could place his hands over Luffy now, regardless of his healing intentions. 

‘No,’ and Law’s voice interrupts Luffy’s thoughts. His hand ceases above Law’s neck and his doctor moves again, carefully adding another layer to Luffy’s bandages. ‘I mean, I can, but the energy it would expend is more than I can afford right now. The old fashioned way is going to have to do.’ 

Luffy tilts his head in confusion, eager to try and glean something from Law’s expression but his face is hidden behind Luffy’s back, still gently pressing at his skin. ‘I don’t understand. If that was the case why couldn’t Chopper do it?’ 

‘Didn’t you lie when your ship doctor asked about your injuries?’ 

_ Oh yeah  _

Declining to respond, Luffy settles back in his bed, shutting his eyes to the bright light that filtered above him. 

It definitely wasn’t fair, Luffy decides, resting his hands behind his head. 

Zoro let Luffy touch him whenever he pleased, whether it was to harass him during times of boredom or inspect his scars, deep fissures of warped muscle that endlessly eluded Luffy. He had his own scars, of course, but there was something about the blemishes of his crew that Luffy had to own, to take responsibility for. 

Usopp and Chopper enjoyed giving affection as much receiving it, taking small measures of comfort and love in whatever ways that they could. Sanji was rare in his physical gestures, but they were present in the meals he served, laced with kindness and love. If Nami touched anyone it was to cuddle Chopper or smack Brook, but still, Luffy could find passion in her motives, regardless of purpose. 

Luffy mentally tallied through his crew, accounting for the meaning behind their gestures. Comfort, safety, family and love - did Law have these things with his own crew, back on that strange submarine? Did he want them? 

Peeling an eye open, Luffy watches Law pin the last of his bandages together. His sweater had continued to slip, revealing much more of the tattoos that Luffy is still so curious about. Luffy’s hand moves of its own accord this time and the pirate is barely conscious of his decision; just a  _ touch,  _ Luffy thinks, wondering what Law’s skin will feel like under his palm. 

‘Straw Hat,’ Law starts and Luffy freezes, hand lingering again. ‘Was there anything else that hurt? Be honest this time.’ 

‘Can I touch you?!’ Luffy blurts out, his makeshift control slipping through the very fingertips that wanted nothing more than to trace the lines of ink on Law’s skin. 

Confusion erupts across Law’s face in blotches of red, the high line of his cheekbones tinted rose. Luffy hardly notices it and leans forward unconsciously, his nose centimeters from Law’s face. 

‘Just once! It’ll be quick, I promise! You can close your eyes if you want to.’ 

‘I don’t see how this matters - ‘

‘Please!’

For a moment it looks like Law is going to argue more, with his mouth pulled tight into a frown and gaze dark. Crestfallen, Luffy drops his hand but it falls directly into Law’s grip; Luffy looks up with a smile but Law already has his eyes shut, his brow furrowed and cheeks still red. 

His breath caught in chest, Luffy reaches gently, eying the apex of Law’s chest, specifically where his tattoo spans across his sternum. Like a child, Luffy presses one finger to the surgeon’s skin, delighted when he can feel goosebumps where his finger landed. Law breathes deeply, his breath warm on Luffy’s skin; he uses his other hand to touch Law’s lower lip, careful to not graze the bruising at the corner of his mouth. Thick eyelashes curl against Law’s cheek and Luffy curses himself; why couldn’t he grow more hands like Robin, so he could touch as much of Law as he wanted without ever letting go?

‘Torao,’ Luffy whispers, an errant thumb rubbing Law’s cheek. ‘Torao, you’re so pretty!’ 

Law only clenches his eyes tighter, wrinkling the span of skin across his nose and cheeks. ‘3 more seconds, Straw Hat.’ he growls and Luffy relents, a soft smile glued to his face. 

Next time, Luffy thinks, watching Law wash his hands, next time he was going to get to touch _more_. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr 
> 
>  
> 
> requests are open, although no promises 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://nee-saan.tumblr.com/)  
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ohneesaan)


End file.
